


музыка для никого

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: время для их общей песни ещё не пришло
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	музыка для никого

**Author's Note:**

> у меня случился марципановый приход, и я что-то натыкала по кнопкам в телефоне, лежа на кровати, извините за.

В первый раз они дерутся.

Потому что Джексон ведёт себя, ну, как Джексон. Его невозможно заткнуть, невозможно обуздать, невозможно стерпеть. Ураган Ван Джексон. Пусть ураганы никогда и не называются мужскими именами. У него тысячи слов для их общей песни, а у Джебома тысячи возражений на каждое его слово. И ко второму часу взаимных боданий они дерутся. Из-за глупой идеи с юнитом, из-за глупой рифмы, из-за глупого Джексона с его глупыми буквами, криво нацарапанными в джебомовом блокноте вдоль и поперёк серых линий.

Во второй раз, ровно через неделю, они дерутся снова.

Потому что Джебом, наученный горьким опытом и парочкой тумаков, от которых ещё не сошли синяки, соглашается со всем. С нелепыми смыслами, с нелепыми нотами, с нелепым лохматым Джексоном, смотрящим на него злой собакой, сорвавшейся с поводка. Джексон смотрит зло и бьёт зло, опрокидывая Джебома с нижнего яруса их общей кровати. Джексон хочет общую песню, свою он напишет сам, когда придёт время, Джебом, смывающий кровь со случайно разбитых губ в ванной, думает о том, что время для их общей песни ещё не пришло.

На часах 1:31 ночи, и это рано для Джебома, и поздно для Джексона.

Но не поздно для того, чтобы мириться. И смириться.

В третий раз они целуются.

Потому что Джексон уверен, что вкус первого поцелуя должен быть сладким и тягучим, как карамель, а Джебом говорит — солёным от слёз. Они бы могли подраться и в этот раз из-за букв на нелинованном теперь листе блокнота, но у Джебома под майкой тугой корсет, а у Джексона лицо недавно воскресшего человека. То, что раньше закончилось бы дракой, заканчивается осторожным перебрасыванием фраз вполголоса на диване гостиной перед молчаливо мигающим телевизором, горячей рукой Джексона поверх корсета и касанием сухих губ.

Их первый поцелуй не сладкий и не солёный. Горький. Из-за лекарств, которые они оба пили после ужина. Из-за лета, которое Джебом проведёт один. Запертый в стенах и в себе, болящий. Из-за концертов, на которых Джексон не сможет спеть с ним вместе. Пусть даже и не их общую песню, которую они так и не написали снова.

В четвертый раз у них всё очень серьезно.

У них наглухо закрытая комната в студии компании на двоих, светлый стол между ними и стакан айс американо ровно по центру. На улице холодно, в студии холодно, но американо все равно со льдом, потому что такой Джексону нравится больше всего. Джебом сам его ему покупает в кафетерии внизу, перед тем как подняться наверх.

Стаканчик с кофе холодит голые пальцы, взгляд Джексона с противоположной стороны стола холодит душу. Смотрит не злым псом — волком.  
Между ними стол, стаканчик с кофе и обида. Обида льется на бумагу, льется незнакомыми китайскими глаголами и изящными английскими не вполне ясными метафорами, льётся американо из опрокинутого стакана.

Don't touch me now.  
I'll be okay.  
I pray for you.  
I missing your face.  
I missing your face.  
I missing your face.

У них все очень серьезно, понимает Джебом, когда они бьются коленками, бьются лбами, бьются носами.  
Больно. Больно. Больно.  
Но больше не холодно. Джексон греет ему руки, Джексон греет ему остывший ужин в своей теплой квартире с умопомрачительным видом из панорамных окон, Джексон греет.

В пятый раз они записывают всё, что у них есть записать. На диктофон в телефоне Джебома.

Безбожно пьяные и шальные от. На записи их смех, китайская ругань, когда, забывшись, Джексон обливается пивом, и не то вздох, не то стон Джебома, когда, забыв нажать на "стоп", они самозабвенно целуются. Сладко, но все равно солено. Из-за чипсов. И немного горько. Из-за пива. Из-за утреннего рейса Сеул-Шанхай.

Джексон в Шанхае до обидного долго. Джебом слушает его высокий смех на шуршащей звуковой дорожке до рассвета, прислонившись щекой к стеклу, каждый раз, когда ему не спится в одиночестве. И старается не спиться.

В шестой раз они долго спорят в машине к кому. Разницы нет, но слышать друг друга не через наушники теперь привилегия, и они спорят просто для того, чтобы слушать.

В скрупулёзно оборудованной студии Джебома они не проводят и минуты. Спят, растянувшись на мягком пушистом ковре посреди гостиной, окружённые мурчащими сытыми кошками. Такие же сытые друг другом и мурчащие во сне, остывающие в лучах догорающего дня. Забытые в салоне машины на подземной парковке телефоны с тысячами строк внутри звонят до зари.

Они пишут песни. Много песен. Вместе, но порознь. Они общаются рифмами в сообщениях, они напевают мелодии в голосовых, иногда блуждающих немного на маршрутах длинною в тысячи километров, они выстукивают ритм кончиками пальцев по подлокотникам кресел ещё и ещё взлетающих самолётов.

Вместе и порознь. Вместе и порознь.

На седьмой раз они успевают.

Джексон много говорит, действительно много, и всё на китайском. И всё в телефонную трубку, неудобно зажатую между ухом и плечом. Джексон говорит так много, будто ему снова едва-едва двадцать и ему физически сложно прекратить, а Джебом много курит, так много, словно Джексон уже улетел до августа и не может прожигать его недовольным взглядом, ощутимым даже сквозь пелену честно-честно совсем-совсем безвредного дыма.

После последнего слова на китайском, после последней затяжки, Джебом жалеет. Упущенного времени, Джексона, себя без Джексона. Они пишут до утра, издеваясь над аппаратурой, пишут все сотни строчек разом, даже те, что Джебом уже записал у себя с Джомалоном, Джексон злится, когда слышит свой-чужой голос на записи, Джебом видит внутри его глаз оскалившегося пса, но не волка, и разрешает.

Издеваться над аппаратурой, собой и совсем уж не виноватой ни в чем резинкой, не дающей волосам Джебома лезть в глаза. Джексон вгрызается, отнимает куски, оставляет следы на память, оставляет предупреждения для. Делает больно, делает хорошо, позволяет делать больно, позволяет делать хорошо. Зарывается носом и пальцами в волосы, прощается, прощается, прощается, словно знает наперёд о.  
Путается. В волосах, словах, извинениях за.

Джексон спит и видит сны, обнимая подушку, Джебома, весь мир. Джебом не спит, смотрит на Джексона, обнимает в ответ. Джексона. Весь мир — ненавидит. Потому что у всего мира будет Джексон, а у него — нет.

Джебом не спит, слушает всю сотню записанных и сведённых наспех строчек через единственный найденный наушник. В строчках и драки, и всегда немного горькие поцелуи, и десятки стаканов холодного кофе, и мурчание кошек, и тихие стоны в темноте обезличенных отельных номеров, и дурман от сладкого дыма.  
Взгляды украдкой, улыбки, переплетённые пальцы.

На седьмой раз они успевают.  
Но Джебом жмёт кнопку “Удалить”. Джебом ненавидит весь мир. Джебом не собирается делиться.


End file.
